


Game Night

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Game night can get very intense with this group of friends.





	Game Night

“No, really, let’s have a team tournament.” Lyn pipes up from her spot at the counter. “We’ll have Cordy and Johnny against Seren and Mark, then Athena and Tae against Do-yo and I. Winners from each will face off?”

“Oh,” Seren looks at Cordelia, “You’re so going down this time…” Then look to Mark, “You /can/ play, right?”

“I mean…I can try?” Mark laughs and gets up with the others, walking over to the pool table, Lyn already racking the balls up, Doyoung watching her with a big smile on his face.

“Okay, you wanna break?” Cordelia looks to Seren.

“Yes, please!” The shorter girl runs over, while Cordelia lines up the ball for her, then nods and backs up. She lines up and shoots, then backs up, “Okay, Cor. You go.”

Cordelia moves over to do so, leaning over to aim only to feel someone drape themselves lightly over her.

“Here, let me help you aim?”

She turns to him, face set seriously, looking him up and down until he backs off, then looks back to the table and shoots. “Damn.” She steps back, so Mark can take a shot, which ends up putting he and Seren on Stripes.

They continue rotating turns, the girls growing more and more competitive, Cordelia ending up getting so excited, she hit Johnny upside the head with her cue. “Oh my god, I’m sorry,” she snorts, “Come here. Are you alright?”

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Solids, Cordelia and Johnny, are announced the winners – by one point, that is. Then it was Athena, Taeyong, Lyn and Doyoung’s turns, the other four stepping back as Lyn racks them up and looks to Taeyong and Doyoung, “Who wants to break?”

“Uh…I will, I guess,” Taeyong nods and heads over to hit the ball, breaking them and knocking in a solid, “Hey! I got one!” He dances a little before being told to try and hit another, ultimately just knocking the balls around a bit and moving over for Doyoung to try his luck, nearly knocking in a stripe.

Athena sighs and steps up, “Okay…let’s try this,” she aims and then pulls back to hit it, but instead, using too much force pulling her arm back, she nails Taeyong in the gut with it instead. “Oh my god! I’m sorry,” She laughs, touching his shoulder, “You okay?”

“Mhmm,” he squeaks, nodding, “Just gonna move outta your way,” he shuffles to stand near Mark at the bar.

They play on, ending the game with Lyn and Doyoung as the winners, by a few points, but winners never the less, and without injury! Lyn looks to Coredlia, “Ready, hun?” She smiles wide.

“God, you really terrify me, you know that?” Cordelia groans a bit but nods, then taps Johnny’s chest with the back of her hand, “Ready, Suhsine?”

“You bet!” He nods and stands next to her, letting her break, getting them a stripe, “Okay, Cor!” He claps.

She turns, “You are way too over excited for your height, please be careful,” she chuckles.

Lyn steps up, hitting two solids in a row, leaving Cordelia to whimper against Johnny’s side, “See? They’re utterly terrifying.”

“I see exactly what you mean,” he laughs, pecking her on the head. “But, you’re scary, too.”

“Yeah, maybe to you. It doesn’t have the same effect,” she laughs.

As predicted, Lyn and Doyoung sweep, throwing Cordelia and Johnny off the board. “Good job, guys!” Seren claps from where she’s seated with Mark.

“Thank you!” Doyoung grins, holding Lyn around the waist and pecking her head. “She’s the actual winner. I more moral support than anything.”

“We’re back!” Comes from the top of the stairs before another couple appears, “And I brought pizza!” The girl holds the box up high, or as high as she can, next to Si Cheng.

“You’re the best, Phoenix. Lyn just whopped my ass in pool,” Coredlia pouts as she makes her way over.

“She whoops your ass at everything, what’s the big deal?”

Cordelia just huffs and snags the box to put it on the counter, “Yeah, well, let’s see you beat her.”

“Oh, nah,” she laughs and sits, “I have food. I’m going to eat. Come on, Winnie,” she pats the seat next to her. “Maybe later?”

After eating, it was a battle of who could win what amongst the girls, with finally tallies being these; Team Athena won most at Dance Dance Revolution, Team Phoenix kicked ass in cards, Team Lyn beat everyone at pool, Team Seren was best at karaoke, and Team Cordelia cleaning up at Scram. Not that anyone was counting.


End file.
